


Lonely

by schrijverr



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Vent Piece, just clearing my system don't mind me, kinda poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: A piece about the word lonely and how it's connected to the meaning
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% a vent piece, sorry. I just felt off the entire day, so I just wrote this in the hopes of clearing my system

Lonely  
It’s such a small word, isn’t it?  
Six letters to swallow you whole. To describe an emptiness so complete that it threatens to submerge you in a pool of despair.

Lonely  
It looks kind of pretty, don’t you think?  
A combination of symbols to which we have assigned a meaning that isn’t real. Tall begin, tall end with two L’s that roll of your tongue as you try to explain what is crushing your chest and muting your world completely to an uncaring gray.

Lonely  
It’s strange how the word can exist, right?  
Weird how it can mean so much and yet so little. How it is real and a word for everything you can’t explain, except also so meaningless because it can never capture the feeling of crying into your pillow and clutching it tightly for a fake sense of comfort. A void expanding, flowing through your veins until the numbness has reached every part.

You’re asked how you feel and all you have is this word that cannot be understood. A word that people recoil from like they’ve done with your world.  
Six symbols that mean nothing combining to form a word that has become your life.  
You can’t explain how your ribs tighten, your hands clutch and your eyes are clenched as you hug yourself in an attempted to feel something again, to brush along the world of the many where attention is given freely to those who dare to ask.

Lonely

L  
O  
N  
E  
L  
Y

A word with a meaning so deep and vast that it has become meaningless.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you know that no matter what you feel right now, it's going to be okay. It feels hard and sometimes you don't know what to say, but know that I am rooting for you and I believe in you. You are an amazing human just for existing and I cannot thank you enough for being on this earth with me to make it a better place. This might be the only thing that you read from me and you might've hated it and that's okay. It's okay and I still love you. If I could, I would give you a hug and some tea and whisper in your ear how proud I am of you, but I can't, so I leave these kind words under a sad story I've written from my own lonely pit of despair. Have an amazing day, every day <3


End file.
